


Stoplight

by bannabomb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I did not copy edit, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Top Catra (She-Ra), aggressive but soft catra, catra healing via sex, catra is going to therapy yall, ownership but not possesion, pls ignore spelling/grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannabomb/pseuds/bannabomb
Summary: The one where Catra tops.Catra trying to dom Adora but not being able to fully bc of her insecurities, adora finding a way to help w that.





	Stoplight

Adora hit the ground hard and fast, hand smacking again cold grey metal. She heard the beginning of a cackle behind her.

"Wow you've gotten slow" Catra said walking over to her, purposely slowing her stride to accentuate the swing her hips. Adora began to get up only to be forced down by Catras sudden pounce. Claws gripped at her wrist and Adora could hear a small growl coming from Catras chest and settling into Adoras_ ...fuuuckkk… _Adora thought.

The more she struggled the more Catra pushed down on her, the more Adora could smell the woman she missed so much. She was starting to drift away already, she fought to refocus her thoughts. 

With another hard push against Catras pin Adora felt her arm raise off the ground for a second before Catra spread Adoras legs with her own, displacing her weight so that she leaned on Adoras wrists with her hands while still prohibiting Adora from using her legs. _ When did she get so strong? _ Adora risked a glance at Catras arms, she could easily see the definition flexing in the muscles as they worked hard to keep Adora pinned. 

"Ugh! Catra! What do you want?!" Adora struggled to ask, distracted by the muscles. Catras head was against her shoulder but Adora could hear the smirk on her lips, 

"To win. To take whats mine." Catra replied.

She gave a sinister chuckle that scared Adora just as much as it excited her. Catra quickly slid up to sit on Adoras chest, pinning both of her hands above her head with one of hers, using the other to drag a claw from Adoras cheek down to her chin. 

"And I’m going to." 

Catra was pouring into Adoras eyes with devilish intent, Adora could see cities burning down in the chaotic heterochromia. She turned to look away unable to hold the intense gaze. Catra pulled the claw under her chin and forced Adora to look at her. 

"And there is _ Nothing _ you can do to stop me." Catra said with a smile.

Catras voice dripped with honey. Adora swallowed her sweet tooth. Something started to stir in her chest, right in the middle between her heart and stomach. Catra grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close, she snarled in her face showing her teeth. Adora grit her teeth and met her gaze with a passionate resistance. 

Catra took the gesture as a dare and loomed over her further, leaning inches from Adoras face. She moved her hand from Adoras throat to Adoras stupid fucking ponytail and pulled. Adoras head cocked back as she gasped involuntarily, Catra hovered her open mouth and bared her fangs again. Adora could feel her breath on her lips. The grip on her head tightened and Catra began to lick her lips and snarl. _ Not yet! _

"Yellow!" Adora said.

Catra chuckled and kissed Adoras neck, sucking and dragging her teeth across it like it was a mango, savoring the flavor of Adoras skin and the taste of her squirms underneath Catras jaw. 

"Mfph" Adora wriggled under Catra like she was being tickled and she did **not** like the lack of body control. The grip around her wrists had loosened, but to be honest Adora could have probably broken free from it earlier...why she didn’t was another story… Catra was strong but not strong enough to pin Adora with only one hand.

Adora ripped her wrist free from Catra and rolled. Unfortunately, Catra must have anticipated that because she flawlessly reversed them as they moved so that Catra was again pinning Adoras hands above her head.

“Oh you sneaky, fucking, bitch!” She growled between breaths, pushing back up against Adora.

“Trying to pull a fast one eh?” Catra looked Adora in the eye with wild toothy grin and shoved her thigh between Adoras legs. Adora noticeably bit back a whimper, using all the self control in her being to not ride against Catras leg like a horny dog.

“Oh Adora.” Catra sang in her ears. “Holding back won’t stop me.” 

Catra moved a hand to cup Adora, feeling how warm she’d gotten and smiling. “Especially when you’re _this fucking wet_” Adora closed her eyes so Catra wouldn’t see them roll back into her skull. _Her fucking_ _voice, does she have to be so close to my ear? _She couldn’t help it, Adora pushed against Catras palm. Catra savored the damp heat then raised her hand from Adoras legs to her belt buckle, she grabbed it violently and nipped at Adoras ear.

“Stoplight.” Catra whispered.

“Green.” Adora answered.

Catra yanked the belt off and wrapped it around Adoras wrist, binding them together with the black leather. Catra dragged Adora to the bed, tying her to one of the four poles on the corners. Adora tried to fight as Catra hooked her to the bed but Catra started kissing her neck and suddenly breathing and fighting became difficult to do.

Catra was all over her, they’re only kissing her but Adora can feel her presence all over her, its burning into her brain. Her scent surrounded Adora and Catras mane draped over her face, shielding her from everything that wasn’t Catra. Adora had to break away from their kisses to catch a breath before she’d let herself submerge into Catras essence.

A breath that Catra immediately took, pulling Adora in by the shoulders and dragging her tongue across Adoras collarbones up to the shell of her ear. She nipped Adora just a bit for fun.

“Catra!” Adora gasped, loving the feeling of Catras hot wet tongue scraping at her skin.

“What?!” Catra spat back, suddenly gripping Adoras throat again. 

“What exactly do you want?!” she asked, venom mixing with the honey in her words.

“I-” Adora was cut off by Catras hand, Catra squeezed slowly, watching Adora react as her oxygen cut off.

“Actually it doesn’t matter _ what _you want!” Catra tightened her grip and then released just for a moment so Adora could catch her breath.

“You’re my prisoner” Catra continued, she moved in, pressed their noses together and looked Adora in the eye with a wicked grin as she squeezed her throat again. Catra pulls Adora to her knees by the her jacket, stands up in front of her and starts toying with her belt.

“And now you’re going to be my ** _Bitch._ ** ” Adoras eyes widen at the thought. She unconsciously licks her lips. There’s a buzzing inside her, a familiar excitement she got whenever given a new job. Another chance to prove herself, and she ** would **prove herself. Catra looks to Adora before pulling off her pants.

“Stop light”

“Green!” 

Catra looked at her and smirked, Adora stared back happily, watching Catra take off her pants. As soon as they’re off Adora leans forward desperate to get closer to Catra only to be pulled back by the restraints. Catra laughs cockily, but Adora can hear the softness behind her ego. Catra places her pussy just out of reach from Adora. She tilts her head back and lets out a soothing “Ahhh” before stepping into Adoras warm lips like a hot spring.

_ Finally _ Adora thought, or tried to... Adora was too energized to think at all. Everything running through her head was pure feeling. She didn’t have much complex thought to begin with (weird considering how big her forehead was) but Catra **always** short circuited the few thoughts that Adora was able to muster.

Catra was practically riding the thoughts out of Adora. She ground her hips Across Adoras lips, pushing against Adoras tongue, and pulling at her hair to bring Adora closer to her core. Adora took everything in, lapping a Catra, using her lips and neck to press against her when her tongue was too sore. Adora opened her mouth wide, gliding her tongue across Catras inner labia, tap dancing on her clit, then circling back down to her entrance. Catra let out a throaty moan, she shifted so that she was on her back with one leg on the bed and the other on the bed frame, still pulling Adora into her cunt as she rode her face.

Catra was so _ warm _, Adora could feel her dripping down her throat and onto her shirt, she was swimming in the taste of her moans. Catra started to get more forceful, grinding harder and slower onto Adora.

“Unff, fuck your mouth, uugn” Catra wiped her cunt across Adoras face and pulled back to look at her handywork. Adora was covered in her sweet from the nose down, she looked at Catra filled with equal parts love and lust as if to say _ Why’d you take away my candy? _ Catra pushed against her mouth again, this time wrapping both her legs around Adora head and humping away happily. Adora went back to kissing her candy and Catra began to spasm. Catras legs were flexing on and off around her ear. Even muffled Adora could hear how wet Catra was riding her face. Catra squeezed Adoras scalp, and then adjusted her fingers and did the same thing again and again _ ...is she massaging my head? _ Adora thought briefly.

“Adoraahh!” Catra called out, she looked at the woman in her hands. Adora looked back with pure determination, she was a woman on a mission; _ thats fucking hot _ Catra thought.

“Fuuck, Adorah yy-your mouth” Catra huffed, panting heavily now.

“Your fucking mouth” Her voice raised an octave, Adora picked up her pace, whipping Catras clit with her tongue, flicking the sides of her entrance, sucking on anything she could keep in her mouth long enough to with Catras hips bucking off the sheets.

“I- Fuck- Im- fuck” Catra started to arch her back, her head was lollying from side to side as she continured to rub Adoras scalp. Adora was so warm and wet and loving-and Catra wanted to _ drown _ her. Catra looked at Adora on the brink of cuming, Adora blinked at her _ Go. I’m ready. _Adora thought.

“Gaah!” The screamed ripped out of Catras throat. She grabbed the sides of Adoras face and pulled her into her cunt.

“Adora! I’m gunna cum!” She yelled in a breathy voice.

“I’m gunna cum in your fucking mouth! Aaa-aaa-aadoraaaaahhh!” Catra poured into Adora. Adora could feel the orgasm shudder and shake through Catra. The legs around her her pressed hard against her skull and rattled out of control. Adora tried to take it all in but it was too much, she swallowed as much of Catras sweet she could, letting the rest glide down her jaw and drip onto her chest. 

Catra took only a moment to recover then pounced back toward her, pulling Adora toward her by the back of her head. She kissed her greedily for a moment tasting herself on Adora lips before ripping away and wrapping her hand around Adoras neck again. Catra peppered kissed up Adoras collar toward her ear, Adora gave out a low throaty moan. Catra grinned in response and whispered 

“You like being my little bitch?”

“I-” Adora was cut off by Catras squeezing her throat. Her thoughts started to evaporate as the air left her body.

“Answer me!” Catras barked. Her voice is jagged and aggressive, there’s a powerful fury behind her tone that tears through Adoras ears and sets her body on fire from the inside out. Catra was back on Adoras neck again. Kissing and niping,scraping her teeth across the strong bunch of muscle behind Adoras collar. Catras grip on her had loosened enough so that she could breath, but still tight enough so that the rest of her was still sensitive to Catras touch.

“Hmpff” Adora whimpered and tilted her head back. “Caahh-trahh” She continued.

Catra bite down hard on Adoras neck and placed a claw on her shirt. Adora groaned loudly.

“Stmpfiiight” Catra asked into Adoras skin. Adora arched her chest up eagerly, 

“G-g-g-gree” Adora manages unable to answer properly. Catra ripped down Adoras shirt and through the front of her pants in one fluid slash. She tore off Adoras clothes and threw them across the room. Catra could smell Adora from the moment they started, but once she ripped off her clothes Adoras scent surrounded the two of them. It intoxicated Catra filling her with another wave of energy.

Catra looked up at a naked Adora taking her all in and a different wave hit her. It was soft and light, Catra thinks it feels like there are sun rays beaming off Adora and warming her fur. Catra looks at Adora and Adora is staring right back at her with an exhausted happy smile, the same one she gave Catra every time she kicked Adoras ass, but this time with something extra Catra couldn’t quite place. Something that made Adoras smile feel more infinite. For a moment it was just that, a warm radiance flowing between them in a self sustaining loop.

But then Catra fucking smirked and all hell broke loose.

Adora had been at the edge for way too long, Catras smirk went straight to her slit and she called out in response.

“Catra! _ Please _!” her voice filled with gravel. Catra smiled and painstakingly slow started to kiss down Adoras body. She started straddled Adora and started playing with her chest, pressing her palms into Adora pulling back only to toy with a nipple before continuing. Adora shifted and squirmed underneath Catra, moving in anyway she could to get more contact between them. Catra grabbed a nipple and leaned up to Adoras ear.

“Oh I wonder what your precious rebellion would think if they saw you now?” Catra pinched Adoras nipple. Adora gasped in response.

“I bet they’d think it was _ hot _” Catra breathed into Adoras ear. Adoras breath grew ragged. Catra started to kiss her neck as she continued kneading Adoras chest.

“You’d like that wouldn't you?” Catra said. Adora whimpered, and Catra gave out a sinister chuckle under her breath before continuing.

“I bet it gets you off! Everyone seeing how much of a good little bitch you are? I bet you get off trying to be the best little bitch you can be. You always were such a **show off**.” Catra sucked and bit a nipple. Adora arched into Catra, her eyes rolling back as she moaned.

“Yours.” Adora gasped, breathing heavy. 

“I get off on being **your** little bitch. Period. I-I won’t **_let _**anyone be better.” Adora continued. That struck something primal in Catra, she couldn’t control it Adora was _hers_. Finally they were together and Adora was _fucking hers_. Catra growled loudly. It was the first time Adora had ever her the woman make that noise, she had no time to register it because immediately Catra was clawing at the belt binding her hands together. Once freed Catra grabbed adora by the hands and threw her to be in the center of the bed. She positioned Adora on all fours and got behind her.

“Sto-”

“Green!”

Catra presses her hips to Adoras ass and leans her chest on Adoras back, She rubs her face across the dip in Adoras shoulder over and over again trying to cover herself in Adoras scent. Catra places a hand between Adoras legs and quickly retracts her claws with all her concentration. Adora coats her fingers before she’s even gotten to her entrance, Catra moans gently at the touch of it. _ So soft _ Catra thinks. Adora whimpers as Catra strokes her, Catra swears she can feel every noise coming out of Adora on her finger tips. 

It’s an incredibly beautiful rush of power having Adora falling apart in her hands, because of her hands. Catra savors every moment. She focuses on the sounds around her, the satisfying noise Adoras soaked cunt makes as she touches her, the way Adora pushes back into her hips, the smell and taste of her skin, all of it consumes Catra in the best way possible and Catra feels like she’s finally winning. She’s winning over and over and over again with every happy noise falling off Adoras lips and into **their** bed, pooling at Catras feet as she makes Adora make more of them.

“Ooohhh Catra, you’re so good at that” Adoras dropped her head down lets out a loud struggling moan as her hips buck. Adora looked to Catras hands, watching herself drip off Catras _ Holy Fuck im dripping! _Adora thinks.

“Catr-raaa” Adora whined. Her clit was _ going to die _ if Catra kept this up, she felt her arousal all the way down to her toes. Catra slapped her cunt and Adora screamed in pleasure. Catra rubbed it with her palm to soothe the nerves, Adora couldn’t help but moan sofly and grind against her palm.

“Ooo! -Catra! -Fuck! UUUUgh!” Adora sunk her face further into the mattress and mumbled “Or Oh Ood at at”

“Excuse me what?” Catras asked cockily. A devil's smile on her face.

“Baby you’re **so good** at that” Adora moaned, unable to stop the pet name from coming out. She froze up for a moment, scared at what she had just said. 

Catra was **not** a fan of pet names during sex, or at all really. Adora suspected she actually loved them but wasn’t mentally ready for the affection in held with it. There had been a quite a few times that Catra stopped sex right then and there because Adora had said the wrong thing like “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met”, or “I just want to hold you like this forever”, the worst was when Adora let “You make me the happiest I’ve ever been” slip into Catras ear right before she was going to cum. Catra pushed her off and just ran out of the room, not returning until the next day. 

They had a long talk after that, Adoras affection was nice and welcomed but when too intense (which was most things with Adora) it was a terrifying trigger to Catra. Catra _ knew _ she shouldn’t think like this and she was **working on it** but a shit life took a toll on her and she still believed that anything good given to her would be taken away, the more Adora openly loved her the more likely she was going to be taken away again.

Adora felt Catra tense at the word “Baby” but Catra fought through the need to run, instead slipping a finger in Adora focusing on the feeling of Adoras wet warmth surrounding her fingertip, grounding herself with her partner.

“Good at what?”Catra asked, wanting to think Adora wasn’t just gassing her up, but not truly believing her.

Adora shuddered against Catras fingers. Her brain was melting like cold butter on hot toast, words were no longer an option. She grabbed Catras free hand and placed it under her cunt, letting Catra catch the honey dripping off it. Catra moaned from the back of her throat, proud of what she had done to Adora, indulging in the warm droplets that fell into her palm. Proof that Adora wasn’t hyping her up out of pity, her reactions were **very real** and they were **for Catra.** No one else. 

She grabbed Adoras hips and thrust the two of them into the bed, rubbing her head along the back of Adoras shoulders and neck, smelling Adoras hair as she did so, letting it coat her body. She gently slapped Adora cunt once more before leaning back off of Adora. 

Adora could hear Catra reaching for something, she was more focused on catching her breath though. _ When did i get so sweaty? _She thought. Adora could feel Catras breath on her back slick and cold, it was refreshing. Then she felt something smooth pressed between her legs. Catra quickly yanked her by the hips so she was on all fours again. Adora let out a “mfph” at the suddenness.

Catra grabbed her ass right where it met the thigh, then brought her hand back and spanked Adora. Hard. Adora yelped and then settled aback against Catra wanting more. Catra pulled her by the hair, tilted her head back and bared her fangs.

“Ye-yellow.” Adora managed. Catra stared at her, not breaking eye contact, she slowly pressed a smooth toy against Adora, gliding it against her from entrance to the tip of her clit. Adora couldn’t hold her gaze, at the touch of the toy her eyes rolled back and she whispered.

“Green.”

Catra spanked her a few more times before squirting some lube on the toy and pressing into Adora. Embracing the moan Adora made as she took Catra down to the hilt. Catra slipped in with eaze. She pulled out and watched Adoras cunt grip the red toy as she pulled out.

“Catra!” Adora was falling to pieces and they hadn’t even gotten to the fun part yet. Catra spanked her hard again.

“Yes?” Catra asked, quickly thrusting into Adora. Adoras back muscled flexed as she moved against Catra. With a few short well placed strokes Catra had Adora gripping their sheets so hard they started to rip. Adora let out another moan and Catra leaned forward again so that her front pressed into Adoras back. She reveled in the contact, the gentle heat of Adora spread throughout Catra. She Kissed Adoras neck from behind and felt Adora push up into her chest. She thrust hard into Adora and Adora _ yelled. _

“You were saying?” Catra asked, panting heavily from her thrusts.

“Caa-tra...you-you-you...eennff” Adora was cut off by Catra pressing a finger to Adoras clit.

“Wow, you’re really enjoying being my little bitch aren’t you?” Catra asking into Adoras neck. She could feel Adora nod in response. Catra pulled out to change position, Adora rolled over and on top of Catra, before Catra could react Adora was kissing down her stomach. Catra relaxed and gave out a content hum. Adora made it to her hips and locked eyes with Catra before putting the toy in her mouth. Catra watched wide eyed as Adora bobbed, refusing to look away from Catra. Catra couldn’t explain **why** Adora sucking her dick was so hot considering it wasn’t even attached to her, she couldn’t **feel ** anything but **woooow** Catra was hooked on the sight. Catra placed her hands in Adoras hair and started massaging her scalp again.

“You know you look really good with my dick in your mouth.” She laughed, which made Adora laugh but the dick was still in her mouth which made Adora choke, which made Catra laugh harder, and soon the two of them were hysterical in the bed trying to catch their breath.

“Hey that was _ not _ my fault ahaha! You made me laugh!” Adora laughed, Catra howled.

“Okay, okay,” Catra tried to calm herself. 

“That may have been my bad, but I really didn’t think you’d choke!” Catra laughed, and imitated gagging noises as she got back on top of Adora. Adora reached for Catras hair and slowly kissed her, threading her hands in the wild mane, softly brushing against Catras ears. She pulled away and got very close to Catra ear “Cehk-” she imitated a gag. Catra started cracking up, she looked a Adora and smiled, laughing that happy bouncy laugh she always did when she was with Adora.

Catra hummed happily and kissed up Adoras neck and back to her lips again. She pulled Adora gently by her cheek and kissed harder, trying to tell Adora exactly how she felt about her without words.

...Yea she definitely couldn't tell Adora that with words yet… but kisses? According to Adora Catra was awfully ‘good at that’ so she kissed harder, with more passion and thought. Feeling Adora out for when to pull back and lean forward, when to scrap her teeth gently across Adora lower lip, when to ambush Adoras neck again before returning to her mouth. Adora writhed underneath Catra, all of her arousal sprang back up on her with vengeance. As soon as Catra was off her mouth she leaned into the side of Catras face.

“Please?” She pleaded. Adora felt catra nod in response and hunch up a little. She pressed her dick against Adoras cunt once more and looked to Adora. Adoras eyes fogged with emotions, lust, admiration, excitement, and love, so much damn love for the woman on top of her. Catra slide her hands up Adoras arms and threaded their fingers together as she pushed into Adora. _ She’s never done that before _Adora thought as she called out Catras name with her thrust.

Catra was doing it, she was going to make Adora cum. She had done it a bunch of times before but everytime felt like an accomplishment and this was no different. She gripped their fingers hard and put her whole body into her thrusts. She kissed Adora as they moved until Adora had to break away to breathe. Catra loved the feeling of her hips colliding with Adoras as they moved, she loved the sound of Adoras soaked little cunt and the way it tried to pull her back in every time she pulled out. She could see Adoras vaginal muscles squeeze on the toy. 

“Cahh…..traaa!” Adora was practically screaming now. She moved her hips to match with Catras thrusts, Catra stepped up her game. Increasing her speed and fucking deep into Adora, pulling out only to jab a few thrust at the little spot Adora like to be poked at whenever Catra fingered her. _ The “G” spot right? Is that what Adora called it? _Catra thought. She wasn’t sure but she new Adora liked it so she alternated between there and the deep spot all the way in Adoras belly.

“Fuuuuck!” Adora head sprang up to look at Catra thrusting into her. She looked at the red toy pounding her tight little cunt and then at Catra who was staring at the toy too, trying to make sure she was hitting the right spots. Catra was so strong and precise and surprisingly careful with Adora (though she’s never admit to anyone other than maybe her therapist).

Adora looked at the powerful woman pushing into her, making her feel all these things, like a garden was blooming in her clit and the sun was rising in her heart. She pulled a hand away from Catras, who looked disappointed until Adora started dragging it down Catras chest and stomach. She mapped out the muscle with her finger tips, lightly scratching with her nails and fluffing up the fur the way she knew Catra liked. Catra let out a soft mewl in response and switched up the pace. 

Adora was oh so very close, she was about to fall into her orgasm- but **not without Catra**. Keeping one hand still laced with Catras she took the other and grabbed Catras ass slamming it into her. Catra growled and Adora moved to play with the base of her tail, scratching lightly then pulling it, forcing a whimper out of Catra. Adora continued.

Catras thrusts sped up, pushing deeper and harder into Adora. Catra took her free hand and frantically started to rub Adoras clit. Adora arched up into her, her hips pushing off the mattress into Catras. She moved the hand at Catras tail lower and slipped it underneath one of the harness straps so she could graze Catras cunt with her finger tips. Catra growled into her ear and the noise was enough to push Adora over.

Adora spasmed against Catra, her head few back with eyes closed and lollied side to side as the orgam started to tear threw her. She flicked at Catras clit as she came and Catra became undone too. Her thrust became irregular and out of pace. She panted hard about to fall off the edge.

“Oh Catra” Adora whimpered in a breathy satisfied voice, opening her eyes to gaze at Catra, staring at her with everything that had built up and bloomed in her heart. All the love she had developed for her over the years, everything good that Catra had ever made her feel swam in the blue of Adoras eyes. 

The sight and sound made Catra fell apart. Adora watched her muscles clench and her body pushed forward with a few final powerful thrusts. Catra let go of her hand and grabbed her by the hair pulling the blonde strands back. Adora opened her mouth and Catra bared her fangs again, she looked at Adora.

“Green” Adora breathed.

Catra wore her signature evil smirk. She licked her teeth and spat directly into Adoras mouth. 

It hit her tongue with a wet slap and Adora swallowed it hungrily then stared back at Catra. Adora saw Catra rip her eyes away from her, Catra let go over her and grabbed the bed, claws digging into the cotton as her instincts took over. Adora pet her stomach as she came and Catra _ Roared. _Her fangs stuck out and her mane flew behind her. 

Adora stared at her in awe, petting the tight abs on her stomach until Catra collapsed on top of her panting heavily. Adora pulled her into her shoulder and ran her fingers through Catras mane. Still breathing heavily she kissed Catras forehead.

“You know you really are _ fucking good _ at that” Adora said softly.

“Hell yea I am ya little bitch!” Catra laughed and moved closer to Adora. She kissed put a hand on one side of Adoras face and pulled her in to kiss her cheek.

“_ My _ little bitch” Catra corrected herself and peppered Adoras cheek with more kisses. Adora laughed and held her close in response.

“Next time _ I’m _ making you _ my _ bitch.” Adora chuckled. Catra purred in response.

“Bet.” Catra replied. Adora hugged her tightly and kissed her head some more before pushing Catra off her.

“Come on, lets go pee.” Adora said. Catra rolled on to her back and groaned.

“But I’m tireeed” she whined.

“Catra...You have to pee after sex, it important.” Adora warned, then got up to walk to the bathroom. Catra rolled over and huffed.

“I know, I know, I’m coming” Catra said as she got up. She met Adora in the bathroom door way and slapped her ass before wrapping her arm around Adoras hips. Catra leaned up and kissed her, Adora held her there for a moment before letting go. They peed, like any good ol lesbian does after sex, and then took a Big Nap. The End. Yeet.


End file.
